Go ahead and scream
by Cannibela
Summary: Alucard always makes good on his promises.now this is the first in a long line of connected stories, which arent finished. it'll get mentioned here and there in my others, when they get put up. It involves violent rape, MM look inside for couples.


I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters in this story ;;.  
Warnings: m/m, rape, tort

go ahead and scream

Father Maxwell stared out the window of his small 3 room apartment. He hated this city. He hated London, and that stupid sow who protected it. Why couldn't his holiness have found someone else to negotiate with Hellsing. It didn't matter tomorrow he would get on a plane and be back in Rome in a few hours. He heard Anderson walk in and shut the door.

"Are ye asleep yet chief?" Anderson asked through the door.

"No not as of yet. Why? Do you need something?" Maxwell asked, crossing the room and opening the door. He nearly walked right into the larger man on the other side. Taking a step backward so he could see the mans face He asked again "Do you need something Father Anderson?"

"Ae jus' wanted to apologize for my behavior today. I was insubordinate. I made ye look bad and Ae'm sorry." Anderson said rubbing the back of his head.

" Oh don't worry about it, honestly I wanted you to cut her head off. If it wouldn't have started another Holy war I would have let you." Maxwell said with a small smile.

"Yes, well thas' still no excuse. But ae suppose tha' now tha' its done thar is no fixin' it."

"Don't let it bother you Father. Good night." With that Maxwell shut the door, leaving Anderson to do whatever he did at night. He undressed, slid into his bed and shut his eyes. Tomorrow he'd be back in Rome and things would be normal again. He wouldn't have to worry about Hellsing or there pet vampire for a while.

" You should be worrying about me now, Maxwell." A deep and sickeningly familiar voice said from the darkness. Maxwell sat bolt upright and was greeted a pair of Red eyes, peering at him through an unnatural dark.

" I told you, I would not permit you to leave this country alive human!" Alucard said walking into the moonlight, a hideous grin on his face, eyes wide and gleaming ferally.

" A-Alucard...What-what do you want?" Maxwell asked crawling backwards on his bed

"Do you know that song by Marilyn Manson? No I suppose you don't, he is an American artist." Alucard said looking out the window.." It goes a little something like this, Bable Bable Bitch Bitch Rebel Rebel Party Party Sex Sex Sex and don't forget the Violence!" Maxwell had no time to even react to what the vampire had said before Alucard had him by the throat and was choking him.

"Uh...Ander...Andersouhhh.." Maxwell chocked out trying to scream for the paladin in the next room.

" He can't hear you Maxwell! So how bout we start with the sex and violence!" Alucard asked undoing the ribbon around his neck." Hmmm...This will do nicely." He said using it to gag the smaller man, tying it over his mouth. Maxwell whined, kicking at the vampire and clawing at the hand that still had hold of his throat.

"Memph ma mae muck mo momnmer!" Was all Maxwell could say through the gag. Alucard laughed at the helpless man, pulling a long object out of his coat. Flashing it in front of Maxwell he asked," Look familiar dog!" Maxwell's eyes grew huge. What the vampire was holding in his free hand has a long silver blade, one of Andersons bayonets. Maxwell looked from the blade to his oppressor back to the blade.

He isn't...He wouldn't!

"Oh yes I would Maxwell! And I'm going to!" Alucard said dragging the blade down the blonde mans naked chest. Maxwell screamed but the sound was muffled by Alucards ribbon.

" Yes, Yes go ahead and scream! No one is going to save you!" The vampire said tossing the smaller man back against the bed. He relinquished his hold on the young priest and laughed as he tried to squirm away

I have to get away! I have to get away! Anderson were are you! Maxwell thought as he removed the gag and made his way quickly towards the door. He didn't make it. as he reached out for the door knob he felt a cold hand grab hold of his ankle and drag him back to his bed.

"Where are you going? the funs just begun." Alucard said in his ear. "Before this night is over you will know pain and you will know fear...and then you will pray to Satan to take you to hell, because God has obviously forsaken you."

" God does not forsake his children!" Maxwell spat at the vampire turning his head to glare at him. Alucard simply smiled.

"But you are not a child anymore, are you?" The Nosferatu said pushing the blade down on Maxwell's neck forcing the other man onto his elbows to keep it from cutting him. It was a humiliating position Maxwell thought.

"It's a pity you sleep in nothing but your undergarments Maxwell. Perhaps you could have kept your virginity a little longer if you wore more clothes to bed. No matter. I would have taken it from you anyhow, just like I'm about to!" With that said the master vampire pulled the blade away from Maxwell's neck.

" How do you know I'm a virgin! I may have-"  
"No. I know, because you know. And as of now you're not...anymore!" Maxwell felt a seering, horrible pain split through his nether regions, as Alucard thrust the twenty-four inch blade into him, cutting him on the inside.

" OH GOD IT HURTS! GET IT OUT! STOP!TAKE IT OUT!" Maxwell screamed burying his face in the sheets. He heard the vampire's cruel laughter, as he began to thrust the blade in and out in a horribly slow rate making sure to cut him over and over again.

" PLEASE STOP! ANDERSOOONNN, SOMEONE HELP ME!" He continued to scream.

"Scream!Scream!" Alucard barked, grabbing hold of Maxwell's hair and smashing his head against the bed frame. Their was a loud crack and Maxwell noticed he was bleeding from his forehead. Pulling the blade out of him, Alucard slashed it across his back, twice, carving an inverted cross into his flesh.

"Roll onto your back."

"FUCK YOU!" Maxwell screamed clasping his hands to his head, tears rolling down his blood stained cheeks.

"Fine have it your way." Alucard stuck the consecrated silver blade through the younger mans hands and pinned him to the head bored.

" YOU FUCKING MONSTER!STOP IT!GET OFF OF ME!...please stop it...god please stop!" Maxwell said, his tears falling freely now. But it didn't stop. With a violent thrust forward The vampire sheathed himself completely in the blonde, who in turn cried out in pain. Maxwell was no regenerator and where Anderson would have healed almost instantly, his wounds were still bleeding freely.

" Good God You're so fucking tight, even after I fucked you with that blade! Its too...bad...perhaps ...I should...have made...you ...a vampire...kept you around...to be my...sex slave...uhn..."

"I would have killed myself." Maxwell said through gritted teeth. He let his gaze wonder to the blade that was through his hands and in the head bored. He couldn't even tell anyone about this, they wouldn't believe him, they'd all think it had been Anderson who raped him. He turned his head to look back at the hell spawn behind him. His eyes were shut and his mouth was open slightly. Turn his gaze back on the blade, he took it in his mouth, wriggling it, trying to pull it out of his hands. He'd forgotten about the pain, he was almost all numb at the moment anyway. 6 thrusts latter he'd managed to move the blade about 2 inches.

_This isn't going to work, Enrico. Just give it up and take it like a man. He'll be done with you soon, then he'll kill you and it'll all be over.  
_  
giving up so soon, dog? I would have figured you to put up a little bit more of a fight. No wonder Anderson doesn't obey you. You're just...too weak

was he really that weak? Maxwell wondered. No he was a representative of God! He wasn't weak! Taking the blade end back in his mouth he began to wrench it loose, pushing his sore, bleeding hands up as well. 1 thrust, 2 thrusts, 3 thrusts and he pulled the blade out the head bored. Sliding his right hand off first he pulled the blade out of his left one.

"GET.THE FUCK.OFF.OF.ME!" he screamed putting the blade through Alucard's stunned face, with enough force to push the vampire off the end of the bed. Scrambling towards the door again he managed to open it, "ANDERSON!" he shouted before the door was shut again. Maxwell looked up to see a very bloody, very pissed, Alucard, who at the moment, had a sliver bayonet sticking out of his right eye.

"DID I SAY WE WERE DONE! I DON'T THINK SO!" He yelled pulling the blade out of his eye, back handing the blonde as he did so, sending him across the room. Maxwell hit the opposite wall with a loud crash, knocking over a lamp and a vase.

How could no one have heard that?

There was a loud banging noise on the door then a very familiar Scottish accent.

"Chief! Chief whit tha hell is goin on in thar! Maxwell open this fuckin door!" Came Anderson's worried voice.

"Damn it! Lucky for you, Maxwell I have no desire to play with the Judas priest tonight. Other wise you'd be dead. I bid you a horrible evening." Alucard said changing into mist and leaking out the window. There was an almost inaudible click as the door unlocked it self and Anderson came bursting into the room. The seen before him was not a pleasant one.

Maxwell was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The bed sheet were covered in blood and saliva and maybe cum, Anderson wasn't sure. He walked over to the naked shaking man on the floor and pulled him into his arms.

"Mae God, Maxwell, what happened?" he asked

" He was right. I've known pain, and I've known fear...and now I wish he'd killed me."

"Why didn't ye call fer help, I'd a been here sooner! Maxwell are you listening to me? Maxwell! Enrico!" But he wasn't listening, he couldn't hear him. All he could hear was the sound of Andersons heartbeat, and the loud crazed laughter of Alucard echoing inside his head.

fin


End file.
